Drowned To Heaven
by Anti-Form Sora
Summary: Okay. Please note that this is a dark yaoi. I know that there won't be much smut, if any at all. But it's very dark and very angsty. Billy the fourth sage beta read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Anti-Form Sora:** Hey all you guys out there!!! I'm back and I'm currently going to be trying to write something different. I found this chapter on my computer that I typed up god knows how long ago, and I decided I wanted to finish it. Thanks to Billie the fourth sage for being my beta reader. Hope you guys enjoy! Those who review get a cookie.

* * *

The rough seas churned beneath the boat as a redheaded male searched the foamy waters for his fallen love. He called out his name several times before finally spotting the blonde haired head bobbing along the waves about a quarter mile away from the boat.

"Roxas!" Axel called out, hoisting himself onto the boat railing. Almost instantaneously, hands grabbed at his shirt and pants, trying to keep him on board. He shook them off, his eyes focusing on the spot where the blonde hair kept disappearing. He couldn't stand on the boat any longer as his love – his _life_ was drifting out into open waters where he could drown or be eaten by sharks. He dreaded the latter because he would never get the remains back. Diving off of the deck into the choppy waters, Axel, fiery red hair and all, was visible as he swam out to where he last saw the blonde head.

Axel swam and swam, but it seemed as if he couldn't get to his love. Diving under the water to further his search, he noticed the white of Roxas' jacket sinking lower and lower into the dark depths. Breaking surface, he took a deep breath and pushed himself back under the water, following the last hope that he could save the one that meant everything to him.

Within the instant of submerging himself, he felt someone grab him around the waist and pull him up towards the surface. Breaking the water, Axel instinctively fought against the hands, yelling, "No! Let me go! I have to go save him!" He had managed to slip from the hands and swam a few feet before a hand clasped around his ankle, pulling him back to restraining arms.

"Calm down! Come on, I can't hold you within the safety limit if you keep thrashing about!" a voice reasoned, gripping his hands around Axel's broad chest.

"No! You don't understand! I have to save him! I have to save Roxas!" Axel screamed, still thrashing out, his eyes shut tight.

"Open your eyes! Please, Axel, look around." The voice was soft, almost pleading with him. So he did, paying attention to the murmur that he had mentally trained himself to listen to and obey. He opened his eyes and what he saw shocked him. There was no storm. There was no boat. There was no little patch of blonde anywhere to be seen. The sky was a perfect shade of blue, and the water was crystal clear. The arms loosened their grip before disappearing all together. Axel's eyes scanned the area frantically, looking for some sort of sign of the boat or the storm. There was none to be found. All there was was a nice sized island with palm trees, boats, and a good sized beach.

"I lost him…" he sighed. "I've… lost him." Axel lowered his head, letting his body fall into the warm tropical waters. The one who had saved him swam around to his front, gently lifting his chin. Blinking away the tears, he saw clear blue eyes and a slight swirl of hair. He was up to his nose in water. The boy started blowing bubbles in the water in a childish manner, as if to get Axel's attention. Nobody did that to Axel, nobody but…

"Roxas…" The redhead dared to whisper his name. The vision nodded and smiled, standing up in the water.

"Hey, Axel."


	2. Chapter 2

Axel threw himself at Roxas, hugging him tightly. He ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, holding it up to his nose. Despite being in the water for a while, it still smelled like Suave Coconut. Roxas in turn hugged his love back, rubbing the back of his head. When the hug continued for longer than he had thought it would be, Roxas turned his head as far as he could.

"Axel, are you okay?" he asked, his voice lined with worry.

When he spoke, Axel's voice shook. "I-I thought I lost you." His arms tightened around the young blonde. "I thought you were going to die, be lost at sea." Axel scrunched up his eyes to hold back the tears. "I'm so glad you're alive." A couple of tears slid down his face.

"Um, Axel," Roxas said, pushing back gently on his boyfriend's shoulders. "There's something... you have to know."

"Wh-what?" Axel's emerald eyes shook, dreading what might come from Roxas' lips. "There-is there someone else?"

Roxas bit his lip. "Follow me. It'll be extremely easier to explain if you saw this." He turned and started swimming to the island. Axel had no choice but to follow.

Axel's feet touched sand before Roxas'. As his body rose above the water level, it instantly dried as if he had been dozing in the shade of one of the palm trees rather than swimming through a storm. When he brought this to the attention to the blonde, he took the taller man by the hand and led him to a small door that was dug into a cliff.

"Look, I know that this may come along strange to you," Roxas started, resting his head against Axel's strong shoulder while petting his hand. "But there's something that you really need to know." He sighed. "For you see, this island-"

"Roxas!" someone called out as a blitz ball whizzed by Axel's head and bounced off of the cliff. Out of instinct, Axel's arms wrapped around Roxas' head, pulling him close. The ball took off in the other direction, followed by indistinct calls. Axel's eyes opened, still cradling Roxas in his arms. He pushed the arms away from his face, and they both saw a long haired man surrounded by a bunch of small children. Axel immediately recognized as Sephiroth, a man who had tried to seduce Roxas when they had first started dating.

Axel pushed Roxas back as he put himself between his rival. "What the hell are you doing here?" he spat. "Didn't I tell you never to be anywhere near Roxas again?"

"Axel, please," Sephiroth said, his voice thick with syrupy fakeness. His arms bent at the elbows indicating the small children. "Don't use such harsh language in front of the children."

"Stop hiding behind them like the coward you are!" With that, Axel ran forward, drawing his hand back to hit the silver haired man in the jaw. Sephiroth easily dodged the attack, sending a quick kick to his exposed stomach. While he was clenching his midriff, Axel watched as the taller man glide easily behind him and kicked him square in the back, sending him flying into the sand.

Booted feet walked around to Axel's head. "Get up," he heard that voice say. Struggling, Axel eventually pushed himself onto his knees. Sephiroth yanked him by his hair to force him to look at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Axel could see Roxas standing there, looking concerned with all of the children huddled around him. Roxas was great with children and they always took an instant liking to the blonde. "Obviously you are as dumb as you look," Sephiroth was saying. "Do you not remember what happened last year on the night of graduation?" Of course Axel heard the rumors, but didn't really think twice about them. That night some people got a little rambunctious at a gay strip club on the south side of the city. The police report said that a young adult had burned to death in one of those metal cages they have dancers in, but his body was too badly burned to actually identify who the victum really was. Roxas cried over that person, but Axel didn't bother. He thought those things were tacky at best. Whoever was dancing in those was asking for it.

"Sephiroth, please don't break it on him like this!" Roxas reasoned, taking a couple of steps forward. He was stopped by a long thin sword pointing right at his face.

"Why break it to him softly? It'll be worse if you tell him later."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Axel demanded, tearing his hear out of Sephiroth's grip.

"Someone died in that strip club. You know who it was?" Sephiroth grabbed Axel's chin and forced him to look right into his eye. He could see an unnatural burning within his eyes as well as Roxas pleading to make him stop his story. "That someone was me."

Axel yet again smacked his hand away. "If you died like you said you did, than why the fuck are you here?"

Roxas took a step forward, but the kids took a hold of his arms, begging him to stay by them.

"Sephiroth!"

"Because you are dead, you dumb ass! You're dead with your goddamn lover and no one's going to ever see you again." Sephiroth's hand dug into Axel's arm, the nails biting into his flesh. Axel couldn't hear him as he continued on his little rant. Ocean waves thrashed upon his ear drums, drum beats behind that, as well as random sirens. Axel screamed, yanking his captor's hand away from his arm. He too heard a scream from him as if he had been burned. Opening his eyes, he saw Sephiroth clutching his hand, and whatever he couldn't hide behind his fingers he could see was burned. He looked at his own hand which was pale as could be. Axel couldn't help but look over at Roxas, whose eyes were wide and scared. Axel bolted from his place on the sand, pushing the silver haired man out of the way and took off to hide.


	3. Chapter 3

Axel had hid in a small cavern hidden on the island. It was long and thin and roots were running through the walls like veins.

He had been hiding in there for a few hours now, too afraid to go out looking for Roxas and that bastard. He felt like a freak for causing that burn on Sephiroth. He couldn't face his Roxas after that. Even though he didn't know what had originally happened, causing this fire without a match or even any sticks really hit him hard.

The tide had begun to rise, almost entirely filling the wide opening. Axel knew he should be scared, but for some strange reason, he wasn't. A shining orb appeared on the face of the water, causing Axel to label it the moon. He watched it for a few minutes before sighing heavily and putting his eyes against his knees.

"I'm a freak," he said aloud. He hugged his legs tightly, trying to hold back the tears, even though they still found a way out. And that's when the madness began. Giggles came out of thin air, making Axel jump up. The echoing of the cave made the creepy sound grow tenfold.

"Who- where are you?" Axel demanded, standing up and looking around. "Come on! Show yourselves!" With this demand, whispering replaced the giggling. Axel couldn't make out any of the words, but they didn't ease up when a small figure appeared. He had brown hair spiked in many different places. He had a wide smile, and it made Axel loosen up a little bit. Obviously this little kid was harmless, like the kids Sephiroth was watching. He had probably gotten lost like he himself had been.

"Hey there, kid," Axel said, kneeling down so he was eye leveled with the boy. "Did you get separated from the other kids Sephiroth was looking after?" The boy continued to give him a blank smile. "Tall guy. Looks like a failed InuYasha cosplayer who likes to run a long ass sword through anyone who he can if he can get the chance." The kid ended up smiling even bigger. The smile looked out of place, and then he slowly faded into a full grown man. Something was wrong with the face. It didn't match up to the small smiling boy from before. It was more worn with a scar. The previously soft hair was turned harsh. The heart warming smile turned into a hear frown.

"Hey, what happened?" Axel asked, on guard once again. The man before him smirked and walked into the water. He continued until he was in the center of the reflection of the moon on the water; whether it was intentional or not, Axel didn't know. He didn't notice that even though the water was deep, it only came up to the middle of the mans chest. "Hey!" he called, taking a couple of steps forward. "What are you doing?" The man smirked and crossing his arms as if he was telling him to follow him. Which, of course, he did.

Before he could take one step into the water, sword flew out and struck the guy square in the chest. Startled, Axel turned to see Sephiroth standing behind him with Roxas standing right behind him. Axel's face immediately flushed, embarrassed that his boyfriend was there, eying up the fuel-free fire that was burning. Sephiroth's eyes were glued on the shape-shifting man.

"What are you doing here?" he growled, his long at his side. "You don't need to be here any more."

The man, who had previously been standing stiffly in the beam of light, held out his hand. There reflection of the moon swirled up off of the surface of the water and into his hand formed a long thick sword.

Axel's eyes were glued on the two warriors, not able to tare his eyes way from them. He barley noticed the tugging at his arm or the voice in his ear. Only when a tiny light shown into his eye did he blink and look down to see bright blue eyes staring at him.

"Come with me, Axel," he said, worry in his voice. He continued to pull on his arm. Looking back at the two men, he saw that they were already circling each other, preparing for a fight. Axel let Roxas pull him away from them. The fire that was burning jumped up as they moved away. Roxas guided his lover down a hidden passageway in the face of the rock. As they continued to walk, Axel heard the clanking of the two swords hitting.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi everybody! Sorry for not updating in forever. Well here's the next chapter of Drowned To Heaven. Hope you like it!

* * *

When they found their way out of the corridor, Axel saw that they were on a wooden dock with numerous boats attached to it. Axel looked around, looking for a moon.

"There is no moon," Roxas said as if reading his mind. He sat down on the dock, dangling his feet over the edge into the water. That was when Axel noticed that he was wearing brown Crocs. Axel's shoulders sagged and he joined him on the dock.

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sephiroth has an amazing ability of finding people who are lost," Roxas answered, not looking over. Silence followed his answer as if he was waiting for Axel to say something, but he didn't know what the words were he needed to say.

"Who was that guy that he was fighting?" he asked when the stillness got to him. Roxas didn't say anything. For a while, he just sat there, kicking his feet in the water like a little child.

"He was..." he started, bitting his lip before continuing. "The little one was my brother." Axel leaned back, his face betraying his surprise. He had never met Roxas' brother for he died a long time ago, way before he met him.

"And... and the other one is... is what he would have looked like?" the red-head asked, averting his eyes. "If he hadn't..." He tightened his hands on the edge of the dock. "Roxas... I-I'm sorry." Axel sometimes wished his mouth wasn't so big.

They both kept looking at the cave waiting for the silver haired man to come out. The sky slowly got darker, and no matter how hard Axel looked, he could see no stars nor a moon. He would have thrown it to cloud cover, but there was no way to be sure. And yet, despite the fact of this darkness, he could see the details around him perfectly. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Axel's body stiffened. He stood up, looking to an area that was behind them to the left.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, watching the red head's movements. Usually, when he was acting like this it meant that he was get over protective and very angry. Roxas could only assume that it was because of the realization of the past day. "Axel, what's wrong?" Getting up, Roxas reached out a hand to touch the red-head's arm. But before his hand touched him, he started to growl. Than the sound of falling feet reached his ears and and before he could see who it was, Axel's fists flew out and the fire once again appeared. This person slipped off of the dock, the fire passing harmlessly over him. He splashed into the water, and sputtered before getting back up and yelling "Roxas!"

"Demyx?" the blonde answered, looking over the dock. "Axel, no!" He pulled down his boyfriend's arm down before continuing his search. Finally, the newcomer's head popped up on the other side of the dock opposite of where he fell in. "Demyx! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you know me, clumsy as always. But you better come quick. It's Sephiroth."


End file.
